


Right Up My Alley

by Becca_Hay



Series: Loverboys [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bowling & Waffles, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Date Idea List1.	Bowling at the Super Star Lanes2.	Getting waffles for breakfast (or a breakfast dinner)3.	Visit the Aquarium (Klaus likes water so he might like the fish)4.	Go out for drinks (Coffee or tea not alcohol!!!)5.	Invite Klaus over for dinner and s----------------------------------





	Right Up My Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Know how I said I can't write sequels. Well here we are. Apparently with some motivation and an idea anything can happen.
> 
> It's not mentioned in the fic but Ben chills at the house for a bit instead of tagging along for the date.

Since their kiss in the car, Dave had been planning and researching perfect dates for Klaus. He wanted to make sure that their first date was the best he could make it as well as having back up dates and second, third and fourth dates. If he got that far that is. So, he had started making a list of date ideas that fitted Klaus but were still fun.

                 Date Idea List

  1. Bowling at the Super Star Lanes
  2. Getting waffles for breakfast (or a breakfast dinner)
  3. Visit the Aquarium (Klaus likes water so he might like the fish)
  4. Go out for drinks (Coffee or tea not alcohol!!!)
  5. Invite Klaus over for dinner and s----------------------------------------------------



Dave is abruptly cut off adding to his list by Diego snatching the list from the table and making him draw a line right off the page. Diego waves the page around out of his reach when Dave tries to snatch it back and for a second, he thinks they could look like sibling taking each other’s toys. How ironic.

“Now, what do we have here?” Diego hum’s, shoving Dave’s hands out the way when he tries to grab the list again. He is by no means short, in fact he had a couple of inches on Diego, but Diego is quick at moving out of reach, darting behind Patch and Beemans empty desk to read his date list.

Diego rolled his eyes and Dave stopped himself from hiding his face in his hands, he should be embarrassed about wanting to have a good time with Klaus. However, the face Diego was making right now is making him nervous.

“What? What’s wrong?” Dave quickly asks, no longer caring that Diego is reading the list, just wanting to make sure that he won’t be doing anything that Klaus would hate. Diego snorts and shakes his head putting the paper back down on the desk and pointing to number 5.

“Invite Klaus over for dinner and s? Please tell me that isn’t what I think it is going to be, because that’s my brother bro.” Diego says menacingly, staring him out. It takes him a moment to figure out what Diego means before he goes bright red.

“I was going to write, “show off cooking skills” but you snatched the list before I could finish.” Dave snaps face still bright red as he grabs the list and shoves it in the pocket of his brown leather jacket. He hears Diego laugh before telling him to grab his coat as they have a case.  


* * *

  
Dave manages to organise their date a week later. They had been texting as much as they could over the past one and a half weeks, Klaus would send him messages about something funny he saw or how Ben had made him laugh so hard on the subway that the women sitting next to him got off a stop early. Dave would reply with smiley faces and talk about work or how Diego had tripped in front of Patch and she had just stepped over him instead of helping him up.

But finally, the night had arrived after a week of organising. Dave stood in his apartment, tugging at his plain white t-shirt wondering if it was enough. He was just wearing trainers, black slim jeans, a white t-shirt and he was going to throw on his usual brown leather jacket, it was casual but still nice. Dave looked at his watch, he still had 10 minutes before he had to leave to pick up Klaus at the Academy, but he had been aimlessly trying to distract himself all day and he was angsty now. He decided to leave early, convincing himself that he would just drive a longer way but still be there for 8 o’clock like agreed.

Dave still arrived around 5 minutes early, but he didn’t think that was too bad. He quickly checked himself over in the sun visor mirror before getting out the car to knock on the door. However, before he even raised a hand the door swung open and Klaus scrambled out slamming the door shut behind him. He was wearing black ankle boots that had a small heel, black skinny jeans and a light floral blouse that Dave was pretty sure he had seen Allison in at one point. He looked really good.

“Hi. Sorry they all want to say hello to you and we’ll never get to leave.” Klaus smiles, pushing his curls out his face, his fingernails were painted a light pink that matched some of the colours on his blouse Dave notices, it was cute.

“What you’re saying is they all want to give me different versions of the ‘hurt him and I’ll hurt you’ shovel talk.” Dave says, making Klaus laugh and start walking down the stairs to the car. Dave quickly followed and grabbed the passenger door and opened it for Klaus who smirked at him.

“And what if I wanted to open your door for you, Detective?” Klaus asks, leaning against the top of the door. “Next time. Right now, we are off bowling before your siblings decide that just watching from the windows isn’t enough.” He explains making Klaus cackle and wave at them before getting in the car.  


* * *

 

  
Dave finds out quickly that Klaus is a reckless bowler. He is all lanky limbs and twirls that he just throws the ball down the lane with no care and Dave swears if the bumpers weren’t up some of his shots would have ended up in the other lanes or towards the kid’s birthday party at the other side.

The first few shots are funny but when Klaus drops the bowling ball and nearly looses his toes Dave has to step in. He picks up a neon pink bowling ball and hands it to Klaus after yet another dangerous throw that leaves more pins standing than down.

“Look I’ll help you.” Dave says coming up behind him and directs Klaus into a better position and helps him pull back and throw, which gets him a spare and leaves Klaus jumping about gleefully. It continues like that, they talk, they bowl, sometimes Dave fucks up a shot because he’s too distracted staring at Klaus. Towards the end of their last game, Klaus trails off and Dave finds him with his eyes shut and his face scrunched up in pain and he figures that maybe the dead are harder to ignore when Klaus is tired.

They leave Super Star Lanes around 10pm and find a drive through that is still open and get waffles and tea. They sit in the parking lot and eat and talk comfortably about Dave’s dad and how he’s lonely without him mom nowadays but still regularly goes to an old Vet bar where the guys there support each other. He tells Klaus about his mom would have loved his passion but would probably fuss about how skinny he is.

“And what about your dad? Would he like me too?” Klaus asks, hold his tea in both hands, looking a little vulnerable that it hurt Dave’s heart.

“Oh sure. He likes to come across as all tough, but he was always happy as long and mom and I were happy. And I am.” Dave tells him firmly, before ringing his hands a little. “My dad struggled a lot when he came back from war. He also had a drug and alcohol addiction as well as PTSD and back then there was no support for him or any other vets, just a case of getting on with it. He met my mum when she worked at a grocery shop and they got married a couple of years later and she helped him a lot and when I was born, I was someone for him to focus on, he had to keep going for me. He never glorified war like my granddad had to him but made sure I knew it wasn’t fun or righteous as it was made out to be. When I got older, I made sure to help him on bad days as well and we got by but when my mum died it hit us both hard but this time, he had more options than he had in the 70’s. He found a support group that he goes to every Thursday and the Vet bar that he goes to. He also started his own little group to help teens and young adults with addiction and PTSD. He’s strong and kind, if a little rough around the edges and he would definitely love you.” Dave finishes, clearing his throat a little and blinking as Klaus rests his hand on top of his.

“I know I don’t really have the best comparison for Dads, but he sounds pretty fucking great if you ask me and I’d love to meet him.” Klaus smiles, kissing Dave’s cheek before shivering. Dave rolls his eyes a little, Klaus was nearly always cold yet nearly always forgot to bring a jacket when he thinks his outfit is too cute for a jacket. Dave sits forward and pulls his own jacket off and hands it to Klaus who protests weakly but eventually pulls it on and it fits his arms fine but drowns the rest of his lean physique.

* * *

 

They leave the parking lot and Dave starts to drive Klaus home, knowing that it was probably enough for tonight. They continue to chat mindlessly, and Klaus sings along to _Dreams_ by Fleetwood Mac as they make their way back to the Academy, this time Klaus beelines around the car and pulls the door open for Dave with the hand that isn’t holding his tea and smiles proudly at him.

He does get dragged into the Academy this time for all of the Hargreeves to talk to and gets a quick glance around the front of the house while he’s there and Allison and Vanya pull him into the main room to talk with Five and Luther following.

Klaus watches fondly as Dave chats to his siblings easily, shoving his hand in the pocket of Dave’s coat only to pull out a crumpled-up note which he opens to read.

“That last one is supposed to be invite you around to his for dinner and show off his cooking skills.” Diego explains, from next to Klaus’ shoulder making his jump and glare at him for a moment before smirking.

“I definitely wouldn’t object him sucking my dick. In fact, I’m sure steak and blowjob day is coming up soon then from there we could work up to more such as...” Klaus begins to explain before Diego shouts in horror and covers his ears bolting to the main room with Klaus skipping in behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me that each siblings doesn't give Dave a private shovel talk. 
> 
> It's canon, I've decided.


End file.
